fightingmario54321fandomcom-20200215-history
Alanna Colbert
Alanna Colbert is a character in the Backyard Sports series. She makes her first appearance in Backyard Sports: 2008-2009. She is 12 years old and she has a crazy personality. What she likes to do is be with her friends all the time. She is so into her friends that she wants to hang out with them on the weekends. But since she still is a little too young to go outside alone with ther friends, she cannot go outside due to the danger of her being alone at night. In sports, she is as good as Alex Rodriguez (baseball player), Michael Jordan (basketball player), and Pele (soccer player (possibly the best)). She has those kinds of abilities to try her best at things. In baseball, she can hack the ball up faster than you could say "whoops". She can kind of slow but still a useful character. When she is pitcher, watch out! When she is on the pitcher's mound, she tends to take it up a knotch when pitching against people. She likes to tease the batter by throwing balls instead of strikes most of the time. But the batters decide to hit it anyway. Alanna isn't that much of a power hitter but can hit the ball pretty decent. She has bad contact too, she doesn't really pay attention to the ball that much because she is always thinking about going out with her friends. When she goes for line drive, it might be almost impossible to catch the ball because sometimes the ball goes a little fast and touches the ground before the infielders or outfielders do. But going for power is a different story, when she is in power mode, she can usually hit a home run. For grounder, it is the easiest way to get Alanna out before she reaches first base. The balls go fast that it goes straight to the shortstop or any other infielder. In basketball, she can run and dribble the ball faster than you can say "watch out". She is good at slam dunks. Her ability to steal the ball makes it nearly impossible for the opponets to get a point. In soccer, well, it it totally different compared to other sports she is good at. For example, she cannot kick the ball that well, or try to kick hard enough to get past the goalie. But she is good at passing the ball to other teammates though. In football, you better watch out for her, she is better the greatest football player in the world. Just don't expect her to play the whole game because she gets tired of playing football after a while. She makes a great quarterback and other positions. she can run, pass, and dodge pretty well. First Appearance: Backyard Sports: 2008-2009 Latest Appearance: Bakcyard Sports: 2012-2013 Active in games: Active Trivia *Strangely, she is the first girl to be very good at sports. *Alanna's friends have similar personalities to her. *Along with Tony Delvecchio, Alanna brags about how she is best ball player than anybody else in her neighborhood. *Like most characters, she is not that bright at sports. She tends to have a little fear about losing a game. *She likes to talk a lot about so many different topics. *Alanna calls herself "The Queen of England". It is a refrence to the real Queen of England, Queen Elizabeth the second. *She does not like to be on team with certain characters. Like Kyla Fordham, Gretchen Hasselhoff, and Ernie Steele. If any of these players are on her team, her stats will decrease. *If she is on a team with people she likes, her stats will increase. *Alanna Colbert doesn't really care about sports that much, but likes to play sports. People are still unknown why it is. *Coincedently, in Backyard Baseball, her stats change randomly in all games. *There is a cheat code to make Alanna to have all stats 10/10. This only works on Alanna. It doesn't work with other characters. Category:Backyard Sports Kids